im not a thing
by CarMasi
Summary: Hay estaba esa molesta voz, lo amaba pero a veces era tan molesto. No entiendo por que todo lo que sale de su boca es una orden, por que todo lo que dice lo hace con ese tono de superioridad que tanto le molestaba. one shot


**Hola yo de nuevo xp si claro que soy yo quien mas bueno … la vez pasada mi loca inner quiso hacer un inosai cargado de mucho lemon pero no me quedo asi que les traigo otro naruhina como siempre verdad.**

**Espero les agrade por que no se si me pase con la actitud de los personajes. **

**Advertencia: este fic contiene un lemon no muy fuerte bueno creo que no se puede llamar lemon pero igual lo insita. Ya ne!**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto son cortesía de el grande quien mas Masashi Kishimoto- sama. La historia es un invento de -mi retorcida mentecita. **

**Im not a thing**

Ya estaba harta de esa casa, de ese bullicio , de todas esas ordenes, como si fuera algún perrito faldero que debe acatar todo lo que se le ordena.

**-HINATA!**

Hay estaba esa molesta voz, lo amaba pero a veces era tan molesto. No entiendo por que todo lo que sale de su boca es una orden, por que todo lo que dice lo hace con ese tono de superioridad que tanto le molestaba , no, no le molestaba, le dolía , le dolía que de sus labios no salieran siquiera una mísera palabra de cariño hacia ella, que cada vez que la buscaba, lo hacia por conveniencia, que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad le recordaba que según el era una buena para nada, que se vanagloriaba ante los demás clanes de tener una hija como ella, se la pasaba diciendo cosas como_ " mi hija es bella eh inteligente", "si es un orgullo", "claro es la prometida del hokage", _y unas cuantas cosas mas, sin embargo todo eso solo lo decía para generar prestigio al clan.

Mientras que cuando al tenia al frente, nunca se preocupo por alagar los lindo kimonos que usaba para aquellas juntas del clan a las que debía asistir, nunca elogio su gran esfuerzo al entrenar, nunca noto que con cada palabra, carente de sentimiento hacia ella la hería profundamente, ya estaba cansada de todo y de todos, solo quería huir, dejar de escuchar esa voz ordenándole cosas. Tratándola como a una criada, o peor a un tratándola como a un animal que debe obedecer las ordenes de su amo.

-**HINATA!** Se escucho al voz de Hiashi Hyuga, irrumpir en la habitación de la chica sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de tocar antes, sus ojos opalinos se posaron en la imagen de su hija tan inexpresivos como siempre, tan carentes de emoción. **Que haces aquí? ** Preguntaba. **Acaso no te dije que tenias que entrenar, en el doujo esta tarde. ** Dijo el Hyuga en ese ton altanero que siempre usa.

-**p..pe.. pero padre.. ya te dije que hoy .. hoy tenia que ir con sa…sakura-san y .. **

**-basta! No iras a ningún lugar hasta que termines con tu entrenamiento. **

**-pero **intento discutir la chica de pelo azulado para intentar con vencer a su padre, si entrenaba esa tarde no tendría tiempo para salir después, puesto que los entrenamientos de los que hablaba su padre eran rígidos y casi siempre acababan con toda su energía, además que siempre terminaban muy tarde.

-**sin peros, yo soy tu padre y debes obedecer lo que te digo entendiste. ** Dijo este en ese ton de general que siempre usaba para ordenar algo a su hija mayor.

-**pero padre..no es justo .. ayer estuve entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche y tu .. **

**-dije que basta .. **menciono el Hyuga alzando su mano contra la ojiperlada la cual cerro los ojos temerosa de que su padre fuese a golpearla mas no lo hizo solo se dedico a mirarla con su mano alzada y esa mirada de rechazo y reprobación de parte de el que tanto le dolía.

-_**no es justo… **_susurro ella en un modo tan suave que este no pudo escucharla. _Por que me miras de esa forma que eh hecho yo para que me exiges tanto, que eh hecho para que cada palabra que sale de tu boca hacia mi sea, no mas que un simple insulto o una orden. _

**-de acuerdo.. ** dijo la oji perla volteando la mirada para que el no lograra descubrir que sus brillantes ojos perlados ahora se habían humedecido, se sentía tan triste de que el la tratara así.

-**bien te espero en el dojo entonces. **La chica solo asintió ante las palabras del Hyuga, y cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse tras de el, no pudo detener aquella lagrima que recorrio su mejilla.

-**por que? **Se pregunto en voz baja la oji perlada.

****

-**eh .. Como que Hinata no puede venir con nosotras? **Se escucho la voz de ciertas ninja medico, de ojos color jade y pelo rosa quejarse.

**-son ordenes de Hiashi-sama hoy tiene que entrenar.. ** dijo el chico de cabellera castaña a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a la mansión Hyuga esperando que su amiga les acompañara.

-**a que te refieres Neji.. si no mal recuerdo el entrenamiento de Hinata fue el día de ayer. ** Respondió una chica de ojos color chocolate y chonguitos.

**-así es pero al parecer lord Hiashi piensa eu no es suficiente.. ya saben lo que piensa acerca de Hinata-sama**

**-AAAAAA NO! Podrá ser lord Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y todo lo que quiera pero eso ya es demasiado, hacerla entrenar tan arduamente no es saludable, ese Hiashi sama o como se llame me va a escuchar. **Dijo la chica de ojos color jade mientras se sostenía los puños y se disponía a entrar a la gran mansión de los Hyuga.

**-sa…Sakura. Ya basta que no es bueno .. ** dijo la chica de chonguitos agarrando a su amiga que aun forcejeaba con ella para logran entrar. ** Además el es el padre de Hinata no podemos hacer nada. **

**-pero si la trata como si fuera una cosa, y Hinata tan buena que se deja pisotear. **Dijo la peli rosada un poco mas calmada **Pero esto no se queda a si ya vera ese Hiashi no se que … **dijo nuevamente intentando entrar a la mansión.

-**sakura… ** otra vez la morocha intentaba detenerla.

-**uff bien .. **dijo resignada la chica de ojos color jade. **Neji cuando termine Hinata podrías decirle que estuvimos aquí, claro esta si no "termina muy tarde" **

**-o cansada.. ** Secundo la morocha a su amiga con una sonrisa.

**-de acuerdo yo le diré… ** respondió el casta٭o quien solo se había dedicado a observar la escena que las jóvenes estaban montando frente a la mansión.

****

mas tarde ya eran al menos las 11.30 pm y el entrenamiento apenas terminaba, la ojiperlada salio del allí agotada directo as u cama ç, se recostó pero las palabras de su padre aun le dolían, se había esforzado tanto el día anterior, y también hoy, pero siempre obtenía lamisca respuestas y comentarios.

_Eres una inútil.. no puedes hacer un simple movimiento.. que clase de Hyuga eres.. eres una vergüenza para el clan..tu hermana pequeña es incluso mas poderosa que tu.. que diablos crees que haces … eres un caso perdido por mas que entrenes no mejoras. _

Esas palabras le dolían le dolían el lo mas profundo de su corazón, se infiltraban hasta hacer una grieta profunda, y causarle dolor, su propio padre pensaba todo eso de ella, y como era la cabeza del clan ç, casi todo el clan pensaba los mismo, a excepción de su primo Neji claro quien siempre el apoyaba, pero toda la casa Hyuga estaba contra ella, de no ser por que era la heredera principal del clan, estaba segura que la tratarían con mucha indiferencia y vergüenza. Incluso el consejo del clan la veía con desprecio.. aun no entendía como se había comprometido con el 6th Hokage de la aldea oculta entre la hoja.

_-comprometida… _eso evito que llorara, esa palabra evito que sus deseos de ahogarse en llanto y al tristeza, además de las ganas de morir, por sentir tal depresión, desparecieras, al recordarlo a el.

Aquel rubio hiperactivo de ojos color cielo, del cual siempre había estado enamorada y con el cual estaba comprometida desde hace 3 semanas, aquel que siempre que la veía le recordaba los hermosa que se veía y lo mucho que la amaba. Este que nunca se atrevería a insultarla o a levantar la mano contra ella. Una de las pocas persona que creía en ella, y quien desde siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir la razón por la que seguía entrenando para hacerse mas fuerte.

_**-naruto.. **_dijo ella en un leve susurro antes de dejar caer una lagrima sobre su almohada.

-**dime?** Se escucho la voz grave y masculina una voz que ella conocía bien la voz de su amado rubio su novio su prometido.

**-na.. Naruto kun que .. que haces aquí? ** Pregunto ella componiéndose sobre la cama para darse cuanta que si era el estaba allí sentado frente ella observándola, ella limpio aquella traviesa lagrima que había salido de sus ojos hace un momento para que este no lo notara.

**-sakura-chan me dijo que estabas mal y vine a verte. **

**-sa.. sakura san .. pe .. pero si yo no … ** recordó que su primo le había dicho que ella y Tenten habían ido a buscarla en la tarde pero ella estaba entrenando , incluso le contó el pequeño escándalo que armaron frente a la casa. Ella esbozo una media sonrisa.

**-que es tan gracioso?**

**-no es nada.. **dijo esta negando con la cabeza. ** Entonces viniste a verme? Pero como entraste?**

El rubio señalo el ventanal que había en la habitación de la oji perla el cual estaba abierto, como casi todas la noches a esa hora.

-**crees que Hiashi-san me hubiera dejado entrar todo el camino hasta tu habitación a estas horas, **dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a **SU **prometida.

**-no .. no lo creo .. ** dijo esta bajando un poco la mirada al escuchar nombrar a su padre, el causante de tanta tristeza en su corazón.

-**te pasa algo.. **pregunto el rubio tomándola por el mentón para poder ver sus bellos ojos perlados.

-**no estoy bien **dijo ella negando con la cabeza, luego de eso el rubio la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-**me alegro de eso…. ** Dijo el sonriendo de una manera tierna a su novia. Ella también sonrió y lo abrazo. Se quedaron así por un momento luego el volvió a besarla pero esta vez un poco mas apasionadamente, demandando el sabor de esos dulces labios, que solo el tenia el derecho de besar, recostados ambos sobre la cama de ella, acariciando sus cuerpos.

-**auch **se escucho un leve gemido de la oji perlada, haciendo que el rubio detuviera sus caricias y sus besos.

**-estas bien .. ** dijo este incorporándose en la cama y sentándose frente a ella.

**-si es solo que me pase un poco con el entrenamiento de hoy.. ** dijo ella con esa dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

El rubio la miro con el seño fruncido, no le agradaba para nada que se excediera con los entrenamientos y menos con esos entrenamientos que realizaba con su padre, sabia que el era muy estricto y siempre la forzaba a entrenar largas horas sin descanso.

-**no me gusta que entrenes demasiado lo sabes.. **

**-si lo se pero son ordenes de mi padre no puedo hacer nada.. **dijo esta abrazando a su novio por la espalda recostando su cabeza en la misma.

-**acaso esta loco? .. que cree que eres algún tipo de cosa que puede manejar a su antojo?.. eres un ser humano, y no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto .. Además, ya no hay guerras, las misiones no son tan peligrosas como solían serlo. **Volteo para verla de frente. **Hinata.. **

**-si dime?**

**-por favor no quiero que te pase nada malo, y menos en donde se supone debes estar mas segura. **

Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le agradaba tanto que el se preocupara por ella. Cosa que claro su padre no hacia, para el seria mejor que ella se muriera en una misión antes que reportar una misión fallida.

**-de acuerdo lo intentare…**

**-bien, entonces… buenas noches, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer, estaré libre en la tarde por si quieres hacer algo. **Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose nuevamente a aquel ventanal por el que había entrado. Ella solo asintió y antes de que el rubio se dispusiera a salir, ella le llamo.

-**na.. Naruto..kun yo .. esto .. pues.. **

el sonrió sabia exactamente lo que ella quería, pero no se lo daría hasta que no se lo pidiera, troncho su camino al ventanal para volver con al peliazul.

**-si que quiere hinata? ** Pregunto el en un tono seductor y pasivo.

**-pues .. yo creí que ya que.. que estas aquí . podrías . pues darme un beso de buenas noches antes de irte… **

el sonrió, usualmente lo hacia cuando la dejaba después de una cita, o cuando el se colaba de vez en cuando a su habitación, pero la verdad es que no podía dormir sin antes besar a su adorada Hinata.

**-de acuerdo.. ** dijo este antes de besarla nuevamente, suave, pausado, tierno, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-**buenas noche Naruto-kun… **

**-buenas noche amor… **

después de eso el rubio volvió a su departamento, el cual claro esta ya no era el mismo chiquero que solía ser, desde que se convirtió en hokage la misma Tsunade la había dicho que debía mudarse. y esa noche tanto el como ella durmieron placidamente. Ella durmió sin recordar los malos ratos que paso en el día, solo recordando aquellos momentos que acababa de estar con su amado, y el simplemente olvidándose de lo monótono de la oficina y recordando el sabor de los labios de Hinata.

****

los rayos del sol de la mañana le molestaban no pasaban de las 7.00 am, pero lo que los rayos del sol no lograron hacer lo hicieron los gritos nuevamente de su padre, el cual se dirigía a levantarla.

-_hay no. hoy es domingo además es mi día libre, para que me quiere despierta tan temprano. _Pensó la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de la cama, no era prudente que fuera su padre quien la levantara, prefería que la encontrara despierta.

La ojiperla podía esperar todo menos lo que su padre le tenia, la había levantado temprano para nuevamente entrenar con el, aquel riguroso entrenamiento, pero en realidad no le molesto, pero si le dolió , los mismos insultos, las mismas palabras de desprecio para con ella, las mismas ordenes.

"_hinata has esto" hinata has lo otro, eso esta mal hinata, eres una buena para nada. _

Todas las palabras que le dolían y que la menos preciaban, se sentía cansada era demasiado llevaba tres días entrenando sin descanso, y precisamente ese día el consejo decidió que querían ver el avance la Hyuga heredera, que gran fiasco, no estaba concentrada , su cuerpo aun le dolía de los entrenamientos pasados, sin contar que hace 3 dias acababa de llegar de una misión (si automáticamente llego entreno nada de descanso.).

Sus movimientos no eran muy buenos, y su ataques carecían de gracia, cosa que los ancianos notaron y decidieron dejar eso para otra ocasión, eso enfureció mucho a Hiashi quien empezó nuevamente a gritarla a la mayor de sus hijas, cosas que hasta el momento no había dicho. Cosas que la hicieron sufrir aun mas. Cosas como que hubiese deseado sellarla con el sello del pájaro enjaulado y dejar a hanabi como sucesora. Denigrándola bajando su autoestima.

estaba demasiado cansada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos ya no sabia hacia donde se dirigía solo quería alejarse de esa casa, de esa gente de ese bullicio de esos insultos, quería alejarse de, la persona que siempre esperaba algo de ella, y ella no sabia que dar.

Corría por las calles, sin reconocer ningún rostro ninguna cara todo se veía borroso, el cansancio extremo era un factor, otro, no había comido nada en el desde que había empezado a entrenar con su padre, sus horarios de entrenamiento no se lo permitía, además estaba muy cansada como para preparar o mandar a preparar algo, solo se lanzaba en su cama.

Eran mas de las 5.00 pm el entrenamiento había empezado a las 8.00 am y terminado a las 2.45 pm la exhibición a los ancianos empezó a las 3.30 y hace solo unos minutos había terminado.

Se sorprendio que su padre incluso llego a pegarle cuando intento rebatir el echo de que estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir con eso .

Pronto su visión se volvió oscura, estaba cerca de aquel lugar, _dijo que estaría libre en la tarde…___ solo le faltaban una esquina, solo una esquina y podría verlo, podría ver su sonrisa, podría reconfortarse en sus brazos. Pero no pudo mas.

-_Naruto.. te . necesito ..___ dijo esta antes de caer desmayada al piso, por suerte para ella Sakura, quien estaba preocupada con su estado, se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo, estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a que Hiashi Hyuga dejara en paz a Hinata, pero la vio la vio caer al piso solo a una esquina de la casa, del rubio., estaba muy mal, pereciera que hubiese mantenido una larga batalla con alguien.

****

-**bien gracias por traerla sakura-chan.. **

**-no es nada .. no creíste que la llevaría a esa casa o si, no mas mira como esta** dijo la peli rosada desde la puerta de la habitación observando a Hinata descansar placidamente.

-**tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar… **

**-quien dijo que debía hacerlo , eres su prometido no , haz algo. **

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro, si era cierto que era su prometido, pero Hiashi era su padre, y su matrimonio no seria sino hasta dentro de dos meses, a pesar de ser el Hokage, aun no tenia autoridad sobre ella. O sobre su padre. Y no es que no pudiera irrumpir en la casa Hyuga y armar un escándalo, pero el consejo Hyuga era un problema.

-**Naruto, se que estas preocupado por ella, incluso mas de lo que yo puedo estarlo, es mi amiga pero sobre todo, es la mujer que amas. **

**-eso es cierto Sakura, y haría cualquier cosa por ella. **

**-bien entonces deja de pensarlo y hazlo. Por ahora los dejare solo vendré mañana a revisar como sigue. **

**-de acuerdo.. gracias Sakura chan. **

****

**-Neji donde esta hinata? **Pregunto el Hyuga mayor. A su sobrino que tomaba el te con su prima pequeña.

-**no lo se. Pensé que estaba con usted. ** Dijo el genio Hyuga tomando un sorbo de te, aunque en realidad si sabia donde estaba, pero no se lo diría, se preocupaba por su prima, y la forma en la que su padre la estaba tratado últimamente , podría incluso hacerle daño.

-**donde se metió ahora.. esa niña solo me da problemas. **

**-padre .. podrías dejar de hablar de esa forma de mi hermana?**

**-uhm hannabi?**

**-me refiero a que .. ** la joven de ojos perlados y cabello castaño se levanto y miro a su padre. **Hablándole de esa manera solo lograras que ella te odie, o acaso eso es lo que tu deseas?**

**-no pero.. es que ella.. **

**-nada padre.. Hinata no es una buena para nada, es muy talentosa y es una gran kunoichi, aunque ante tus ojos no lo sea, todos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que a mejorado, pero tu siempre esperar algo mas. Podrías por una vez sentirte orgulloso de tu hija. **

**-hannabi…** el Hyuga estaba consternado, su hija menor le estaba hablando, de esa manera, sus ojos lo veían seriamente a el solo a el, y sus palabras eran concisas , y desafiantes, Hannabi en verdad debía preocuparse por su hermana. ** Bien creo que tienes razón. **Dijo el Hyuga mayor bajando un poco la mirada. ** Pero es necesario saber donde se encuentra, no vaya a pasarle algo. **

**-por eso no hay problema ..**respondió la pequeña sonriéndole abiertamente a su padre. ** Ella esta en buenas manos, ne!, neji nisan. **Dijo esta aun sonriendo pero mirando al genio Hyuga el cual, esbozo una media sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza, si que estaba en buenas manos. Con alguien que no se atrevería nunca a hacerle daño.

****

la chica abría su ojos lentamente, no recordaba cuando había llegado a su cama, no recordaba nada mas que estar frente a la casa de Naruto.. y si alguien de su clan al había llevado a su casa.

-**no! .. **se levanto quedando sentada en aquella gran cama para darse cuenta que no. No estaba en su habitación , ni siquiera parecía una de las habitaciones del clan. Pero era un lugar que ella conocía, esa era la habitación de:

**-ya despertaste?**

**-na.. Naruto-kun .. ** la Hyuga lo vio en la puerta mirándola, y dirigiéndose hacia ella ç, sus ojos se aguaron e inmediatamente lo tuvo cerca se lanzo a sus brazos. **Naruto…**decía en le ves sollozos.

-**shhh, ya todo esta bien de acuerdo .. **decia el mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de la joven que tenia e brazos, su novia , su amada, su Hinata.

-**snif* snif* Naruto … yo.. no quiero.. no quiero volver a esa casa.. **

**-entonces quédate conmigo… **

**-na.. que!.. **dijo la chica levantando su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amado.

**-eso , quédate conmigo, ven a vivir conmigo….**dijo el mientras secaba unas lagrimas de la mejilla de la chica. **después de todo . eres mi prometida. **, esta vez le dedico una tienra sonrisa a su novia para calmarla.

-**naruto.. ** ella volvio a esconder su rostro en su pecho dejando se llorar y solo dedicandose a sentrir el calor de su cuerpo.

-**y bien… queme dices?**

**-yo.. yo.. enrealidad no.. no se mi padre … **

**-no le estoy preguntando a tu padre hinata.. **dijo el levantando su rostro por el menton y dandole un casto beso en al comisura de sus labios. **Es a ti. **

Ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza ante la petición del rubio, tal vez de esa manera podria librarse un poco de las exigencias de su padre, podria estar con el la persona eu tanto amaba.

**-de acuerdo ya que estas decidida, le diré a Neji que ya puede traer tus cosas lo antes posible.. Sakura dijo que debías descansar, así que te quedaras aquí. **

**-uhm? Esper tenias esto planeado desde un principio Naruto!** Ela le dio un leve golpe en el pecho para luego abrazarlo. **Gracias. **

**-por que?**

**-por quererme… **

**-quien no podria quererte. Eres un angel sabias, y yo soy el afortunado que se casara con tigo, la hacia mas bella de toda konoha. ** Ese comentario hizo que hinata se sonrojara violentamente , aun no estaba muy acostumbrada a los cumplidos de su amado. Ademas a el le gustaba hacerla sonrojar, en su opinión se veía tan linda.

El la miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad. Y junto sus labios con los de ella, en un apasionado beso que poco apoco acababa con la respiración de ambos, el le dio un leve mordisco en su labio inferior para que esta abriera un poco mas su boca y asi poder profundizar ese beso que demandaba pasion, sus lenguas se encontraron en la cabida de el otro, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos mientras se recostaban en la cama.

Las manos del rubio pronto se posaron en la delgada cintura de la oji perla, y se acomodo en sima suyo, empezó a besar su cuello y pronto llego ala línea de sus senos, sus manos de paseaban por todo su cuerpo, bajando por sus piernas.

Esas caricias por encima de su ropa la hacian suspirar, pronto sintió como la cremallera de su ramera se abría y como el rubio se deshizo de ella, al mismo tiempo que se desasía de las mayas hijas que llevaba debajo, ella hizo lo mismo pon su tshirt, dejando su bien definido pecho a la vista, entre besos y caricias, leves gemidos y suspiros que ambos provocaban en el otro, pronto estuvieron desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Ella gemía su nombre mientras sentía como el jugaba con su intimidas, estaba a punto de llegar al mas grande de sus placeres, cuando lo sintió salir de esa, y besar nuevamente sus labios antes de entrar por definitivo en ella, la penetro, y empezó sus envestidas, ella movía sus caderas para sentir la profundidad de su miembro dentro de ella, el simplemente continuaba, sus embestidas a un ritmo mas rápido y, adentrándose mas en ella. Pronto llegaron a donde debían llegar, ambos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, perdiéndose el uno en los ojos del otro.

-**entonces apartir de ahora todas mis noches eran asi de buenas? ** Pregunto el rubio haciendo que la chica que se abrazaba a el se sonrojara, lo que hizo que el riera un poco.

**-que es tan gracioso?**

**-nada .. solo pensaba en lo linda que te ves sonrojada. ** Luego de esto la beso en los labios.

Ella se recostó en la seguridad de sus brazos quedando dormida, a partir de ahora seria feliz, no mas gritos, no mas ordenes, solo deseba estar con el y con nadie mas.

****

**ok hasta aquí… espero les haya gustado es te fic. Es un one shot y es mi numero 6. **

**Tienen reviews?, ¿comentarios?, ¿sugerencias? ¿quejas? Algo lo que sea, son libres de decírmelo de acuerdo.**

**Hata aquí este fic nos vemos **

**Mata ne minna!**


End file.
